narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden (Technique)
|kanji=雷電 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Raiden |literal english=Thunder and Lightning |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Shard Arts |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Nōsei |hand signs=Dragon, Boar, Ox, Hare, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Ram Used only for the Lightning Beast Variation |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Raiden (雷電, Literally Meaning: Thunder and Lightning) is a technique that allows Nōsei wield and, if he desires to, amplify his lightning chakra with natural electricity. This technique in quite complex in nature and can be used on a wide variety of levels. The most basic effect of this technique allows Nōsei to trigger and direct lightning strikes, given that the weather permits this. Due to the way that he manipulates the natural lightning the strikes are not as fast as normal lightning, though they still pack the same destructive force. It should be noted that while the lightning strikes aren't as fast as normal lightning, they are still incredibly quick and could easily take even seasoned opponent's off guard. Furthermore, since this technique relies only on the user's chakra control to guide the lightning, it isn't noticeably costly to Nōsei's stamina. Despite this fact he can only control a lighting strike every fifteen minutes, which prevents him from striking an opponent repeatedly. This is likely due to the fact that lightning strikes are a natural occurrence that correct an electrical imbalance between two locations. As such repeated unnecessary strikes would only increase the aforementioned imbalance. While directing lightning strikes is possible through this technique the true abilities of this technique is achieved though the amplification of lightning chakra via natural electricity. Such amplification, which much be done in a 1:1 balance between chakra and natural electricity, allows the user to form an incredibly powerful mass of electrically behaving energy. Nōsei has commented that blending natural lightning and lightning chakra is nearly impossible even with masterful chakra control. As such he utilizes the compression methods outlined in the Shard Arts in order to accomplish this task. The chakra and lightning intermediate formed through this technique is much more powerful than normal chakra and can be manipulated to a much greater degree than natural lightning. When amplifying his chakra in this way electricity appears to gather around Nōsei as he forms the technique. Do to the raw power of natural electricity Nōsei poses a risk to himself while utilizing an amplification process. For example, when amplifying the technique Chidori he is able dramatically increase its power but wielding such energy so close to his body initially left his hand with painful burns. As such amplifying lightning techniques tires the user more than utilizing the normal version of the technique, despite utilizing the same amount of chakra. This is due to the fact that the user must expend stamina in order to maintain control of the dangerous energy. While Nōsei commonly uses this technique in order to amplify lightning techniques he already uses, he has also shown to use this technique to form the skeletal structure of a large winged create via the energy of this technique. The size of this version of the technique is dependent on the amount of chakra utilized in the technique. This "creature", which resembles a cross between a western dragon and a bird, can be guided towards a target in complex paths according to the user's chakra control and can devastate a large area of effect. Upon contacting a target the lightning composing the beast expands out in all directions electrocuting a wide area. Furthermore, the force of the technique's strike can reduce most physical defenses to ash. Nōsei can only use this version of this technique to its maximum potential twice a day. In such cases the wingspan of the lightning creature is roughly ten meters from end to end. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Lightning Release Category:Offensive Category:Supplementary